Hello?
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: The first 25 chapters are a bunch of different ways Percy's mortal friends can meet Annabeth! I NOW ONLY HAVE TIME TO UPDATE ONE STORY, ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH Olympian Awards!
1. Number 1

**I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! They are 18 right now. They are demigods and the war against Gaia is over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, but I own the OCs.**

**Julianna (OC (Other Character)) PoV (Point of View)**

"Hey, I just moved here to surprise my boyfriend, can you tell me where he is?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around. We were in front of Goode High School. The girl in front of me had curly blonde hair and stormy grey** (Yeah, I used the British form. Sue me.) **eyes that looked like they were calculating the best way to kill you. "You're in luck, I know everyone who goes to this school! Just tell me his name," I said.

"Percy Jackson," she said. I groaned. "What?" she asked.

"Percy Jackson's the most popular boy in high school, he's captain of the swim team and the most hansome guy who goes here, and also the nicest. You're just another one of the fakers calling themselves his girlfriend. Don't bother. He has some imaginary girlfriend from California who's perfect in everyway." I explained to her.

"Alright, if I'm fake, go up to him and call him Seaweed Brain." She replied coldly.

I walked up to the popular crowd and tapped Percy on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Hi Juli!"

I replied with, "hi, Seaweed Brain."

"How'd you know that? Who told you that?" he asked, her gorgeous sea green eyes full of alarm.

"Um, that girl down there," I said pointing to where the girl had been. "Where'd she go?"

He starting down the hall yelling things like, "Wisegirl!", "Annabeth!", and "I know you got the hat fixed but this just isn't fair!" whatever that meant.

The girl appeared- no ran next to him, took his hand, and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the ground with an amazing force but he didn't seem hurt at all. She put her knee on his chest and said, "remind you of anything?"

Percy laughed, "Camp J, we were 16."

Then they started a conversation in a language I though might be anchient greek.

"Αμέσως μετά με βρήκε εσείς αφού είχαν εξαφανιστεί για οχτό μήνες," said Percy. **(Right after you guys found me after I had been missing for eight months)**

"Ναι, αυτό ήταν το είδος της διασκέδασης να γυρίζετε," said the girl, I think her name was Annabeth. **(Yeah, it was kind of fun to flip you)**

"Αλλά έχετε ξεχάσει ό, τι κάναμε πριν να μου γυρίσει," said Percy, then he kissed her. **(But you forgot what we did before you flipped me)**


	2. Number 2

**Matt (OC (Other Character)) PoV (Point of View)**

I wolf whistled. There was a new girl who just moved here and she was H-O-T.

She had honey blonde, curly hair and grey eyes that were saying 'call me a dumb blonde and you will never have children'. She was wearing an outfit that showed she didn't even care. **(Link on my profile)**

I got my new target.

You see, when Percy Jackson broke her heart over his girlfriend in California, I'll be there for her to cry on my shoulder. That's my method and it has worked for me with any girl I have issued a target.

I decided this girl was different, and I got to get her before any body else does.

I walked up to my target and said, "you, me, Friday night."

She turned toward me, her grey eyes narrowed and said, "if you can answer one question, I won't kill you."

"Ok," I said suddenly scared.

"Where's my boyfriend? His name is Percy Jackson."

"Locker B-17," I said, too scared to tell her about his girlfriend from California.

I saw her run over there in record time and cover his eyes with her hands and ask in a falsetto voice, "guess who?"

"Kat, I told you, I have a girlfriend and I am not going to dump her for you," he said.

"Who's this Kat?" she asked in her normal voice.

Percy yelled "Wise Girl!" so loud everybody in the hall saw him as he turned around and kissed her.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
READ:  
A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!  
Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!  
SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!**


End file.
